Snow White: Demon Princess
by Rotamis
Summary: You've all heard the story of Snow White, Well I am telling you it's a lie, at least the one you've heard. This is the real story of Snow White, who and what she was. Read if you want the true story.
1. Chapter One: The Deal Was Made

Hello peoples! This is a story that me and my sister kim are doing. The idea was really cool to me, so I thought I'd share it with all you fanfiction reader-guys! Enjoy Chapter One: The Deal Was Made.

Everyone knows the traditional story of Snow White, fairest in the land. The story of an evil queen, bent on destroying her husband's only daughter, to become the most ,  
>this is only a skewed version of the true tale, changed by years of storytellers, and years of lies.<br>The old tale weaves a far different pattern. It was not for vanity's sake that the queen tried to rid herself of her stepdaughter. It was in fact rooted in her own survival.  
>I will now tell you the real story, as it was told to me by an old storyteller. His name and origin he did not reveal, as if the very sound of his name would reveal him. To her.<p>

Once upon a time, When the country was still young, there lived a king and queen.  
>Now, by no means were they rich. There was no sprawling castle, no well groomed bushes and magical , this was a young kingdom, and still very poor country had only just come into being, and its king, named Basil, was rumored to have gained his title through deception,and more than a little Magic. His first wife, Elizabeth, had been the youngest daughter of a poor noble, and because her dowry had been so small, no other noble would court her. However, Basil needed an heir, and Elizabeth was very beautiful. His daughter had become an old maid, now eighteen years of age, so when the king made an advance the poor noble had immediately sent her to br the king's bride. The young woman was so enchanted by the idea of being a queen, she happily married him, and paid no mind to his strange comings and goings.<p>

The rumors were true, the king was indeed a soothsayer of the worst kind, a sorcerer of astonishing power. He had a secret place in the woods, not far from his own castle walls, where he would go whenever he wished to call out to the dark forces. A raven, blacker than the very night, always waited,  
>perched on the lowest branches, when he would arrive. Given the proper incantation, this raven would transform into a demon, one who called himself Ghedes. He had promised Ghedes long ago that he would offer up his soul to the Devil himself if he was granted the power over the Dark Arts.<br>So far, this had brought the king his power, and the promise of the country's prosperity. Yet king Basil was unsatisfied.

Basil's feet hardly made a sound, only the faintest whisper of his boots through the grass. It was time to make his request. A quick glance behind him. No one was following. No one ever followed. He made his way through the trees. At length, he came upon his special place, a clearing, where one tree stood. Perched upon this tree, on the lowest branch, was the raven. A single gleaming eye watched him as he prapared for the ritual. One blood red eye observed his incantation.  
>" Come to me, shadows, find your Master. Creatures of night, I bring to heel. Ghedes, come, I summon thee now. It has come time to make my deal."<p>

A sickening croak was heard from the raven, and it began to change. It's feathers melted, producing a vile stench which quickly filled the space in the clearing. It's bones made awful creaking noises as they stretched and changed. Wings became hands, claws became feet, and all the while the raven cried out pitifully. Then its croaking faded. A tall figure now stood upon the branch, with its face hidden from view by the shadows of the tree's canopy. Then a voice, calm and oily, was heard.

" Why, if it isn't my good friend Basil. How has it been, Basil? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Quiet yourself, demon! I am here to make a deal, not listen to your blathering!"

The Demon laughed. " Oh, is Basil in a bad mood?" he taunted, as he stepped down from the lone branch.  
>He sighed. "Very well then. No small talk. Make your request."<br>King Basil straightened, arrogant in his power. Raising a hand, he spoke with a voice deep and powerful:  
>" Lords of the Darkness, my wish shall be, an heir be born as strong as thee."<p>

Now, Ghedes was bound to grant any of his wishes, but he was no fool, and did not wish to be ruled over.  
>A grin slowly spread across the demon's face. " As strong as me, eh? Basil, you flatter me. But, as you very well know, I'll need some sort of compensation for this kind of deal, and your soul is already forfeit."<p>

He had already formed his plan, but he hunched over befor the soothsayer king, as if thinking. He remained like that for some time, before suddenly rising, as if an idea had just revealed itself.  
>Now he stood in front of the king, and said this:<br>" Oh, king, your wish is my command. Whatever your will, so is that of the darkness. A fine strong child you shall have. However, two things I must ask of you, that this be small acts."  
>The king smiled. If only two things were asked of him, he would surely agree. He nodded his head to the demon, that he may continue.<p>

From his robe, Ghedes produces a small vial, and a long gleaming dagger of silver. " Take this vial and put three drops into your wife's wine each night. Do this until she is pregnant."  
>He then raised the dagger, and its point caught the moonlight.<br>" The second, oh great king, is such a small matter." His eyes shone brightly in the night.  
>" I regret that I must mention it. Take this dagger, this small dagger, and cut your wife once she has cried out in labor. Only a small cut, a very small cut, on her brow, is needed, for such a small matter."<p>

He had the king staring at him, enraptured by the gleam of the dagger and the gleam in his eye.  
>The demon sheathed the dagger, and the king quickly looked up at the demon. Ghedes smiled.<br>"Do these two things, Basil, and your child shall be very strong indeed." His hand glided out from his body,  
>and snaked around the shoulder of the king, as his other arm handed the king his two objects.<p>

Basil was delighted. "These acts you request shall be done. I will go and begin immediately, as it is almost time for the evening meal." His hgaughtiness rreturned, and he pushed away Ghedes' arm.  
>" So long as you keep your end of the bargain, I shall be satisfied. But if the child is not what you promised,<br>I shall cast you even further into the depths of Hell."  
>With that, he exited the clearing.<p>

Ghedes rolled his eyes. " Further into the depths... that pompous ass. Oh, he'll get his child, alright. And quite the child she will be." He leaned against the lone tree.  
>" He must not know who the fuck I am." He disappeared, and a raven, blacker than the very night, flew into the sky.<p>


	2. Chapter  Two: The Child Was Born

Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R please...Read On!

Chapter Two: The child was born.

After meeting with Ghedes, the King returned home full of anticipation.  
>The evening meal was being served when the king entered the dining hall.<br>King Basil sat heavily in his chair next to his wife Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled and asked, "Where have you been my darling?"

"Oh just out for a walk my dear, you know how it helps me to think." Basil responded blandly.

Elizabeth sighed "Well I wish you would stop taking these walks in the evening,  
>I always fear something horrible will happen to you. Perhaps you should start taking a guard so that..."<p>

"NO!" Basil interjected, "I mean, no, it would only distract me from my thoughts." he smiled "Besides I am perfectly capeable of defending myself."

She smiled weakly in return,"I know,I only worry for you as a wife should."

They sat in silence for a moment, as the servants poured the wine. Basil contemplating how to get the potion into his wife's cup. Since trickery would only work for so long, he came up with a more ingenious solution, he would prey on her insecurities. Basil smiled lovingly at his wife, "Bess my love, why with all this talk I forgot to give you this," he held up the shining vial he had obtained from the demon earlier, " it's, an exotic medicine from a merchant I met on the road outside the castle."

Elizabeth eyed the bottle suspiciously, "Why would you bring me medicine?" she asked "I am not ill, nor out of sorts."

The king smiled devilishly and stood up "You know we have been married for over a year now", he said quietly, "and I still have no heir, not a single child to take my place when I am gone." He smiled inwardly saw her pained expression. "The merchant I obtained this from said that it came from the east, and it was well known to cure all forms of infertility."

With her eyes tearing up, she looked up at her husband, "Do you really think this will help me to concieve a child for you?" She asked, her voice hopeful despite her saddened expression.

"I do indeed my dear, the merchant swore it upon his life." He said setting the little bottle down on the table as he embraced his wife. "I would never mislead you my love, you know I want only what is best for us."

"How must this medicine be applied?" Elizabeth asked, smiling now with confidence in her husband's words.

Basil smiled sweetly, "Only three drops each night in your wine at dinner, and we will soon have our little bundle of joy."

"That sounds easy enough." She sighed happily as she popped the cork on the vial.

"Remember only three drops in your cup no more, no less." The king's smile growing as Elizabeth carefully measured the incidious liquid into her wine.

Drip, Drip, Drip, The sound was like music to Basil's ears. Soon, he would have his powerful heir. Basil took his Elizabeth's hand and pulled her to him as he kissed her.  
>Neither noticed the ruby eyed raven sitting on the open windowsill.<p>

With time the new country began to prosper, and the queen was soon found to be with child. Many rejoiced in this, sure that the queen's pregnancy at such a prosperous time would mean a fine, strong son was to be born soon. Although it was her duty to produce an heir for the throne, Queen Bess secretly desired a daughter.

Late one night Bess cried out in labor, the king rushed to the door and sent for the midwives. Closing the door, the king went to a chest at the foot of the bed and produced the dagger he recieved from the demon Ghedes. He made a shallow cut on his wife's brow as she cried again in labor. The king put the dagger in his robes, as the midwives arrived. The king relinquished his wife to them, and went down the hall rousig servants from their beds.  
>"Wake the lords and ladies," he ordered "Tell the chef to prepare a feast, and bring the wine from the cellars." His voice thundered as he continued toward the great hall. "I am going to have a son!"<p>

The celebration went on into the early hours of the morning, the sounds of celebrating could be heard throughout the castle. The only serious faces that could be seen were in the royal chambers. The head midwife was concerned that the queen was having a difficult labor, and had developed a fever that would not break. Elizabeth's screams echoed throughout the room as the child appeared, and a midwife wrapped the babe in the royal colors. "Let me see my child." Bess ordered weakly. The child was handed to the queen, her eyes lit up for a moment when she saw that she had a daughter, not a son. The babe's skin was nearly white as the snow of the capped mountains in the distance, her hair black as the night sky, with rosy cheeks and lips. "Oh, how beautiful she is." Bess sighed happily.

"Do you have a name for her?" asked the midwife, a tear forming in her eye.

"Snow White." Bess responded proudly "Call her Snow White, for her beautiful color."

The midwife smiled and looked down at her mentor who was tending the queen. The older woman looked up tears in her eyes, and shook her head. She could do no more for the queen, and knew that she would not be long for this world. "Call the king," the old woman told the younger "he should be with his wife and daughter now." she said as she smiled down at mother and child. The young girl rushed out the door to do as she was bade.

The king still celebrating in the hall, immediatly smiled at the sight of the young midwife entering the hall. "AH! Look here my lords and ladies, news of my wife and son has arrived!" He shouted, half drunk, as he picked up his cup to toast the occasion. "Let us have a drink together before we here the good news." He raised his cup as did the rest of the hall, as the young girl began to cross the hall to the king. "Now then, young woman, what news have you?" Basil inquired as he set down his cup.

"Please sire, perhaps you would like to hear this news in private?" The young girl spoke softly.

"No, no let us all hear the news." Basil demanded with a grin.

With tears in her eyes, the young woman spoke,"The queen is dying my lord, the birth was too much for her," the king's eyes began to grow large, his expression betraying anger "I was bade to bring you to the queen before she departs."

"And my son?" The king asked, his anger beginning to show on his face even more.

The young woman, timid now, spoke with a trembling voice "Forgive me highness, but the child it is not a son, but a daughter that the queen has given to you."

"WHAT?" Basil roared so loudly that even the sounds of even the breath in the room seemed quieted. "THIS CANNOT BE! THAT BASTARD PROMISED, HE PROMISED! I WILL NOT BELIVE THIS DECEPTION SAVE I SEE IT FOR MYSELF!" he howled as he grabbed the girl roughly pulling her up the stairs to the chambers, and burst through the door. "Where is my child?" He demanded of the head midwife.

"Here." Elizabeth spoke up weakly "Our daughter is here with me Basil." The king's anger sofftening as he beheld his beautiful wife pale as her sheets looking very near death. "Look Basil,"  
>Bess coaxed,"isn't she perfect?" Basil moved closer to his wife, and reached for the child,<p>

"She is beautiful my love." he said softly.

"I knew you would love her." Bess sighed heavily,"I am so tired my love, would you call a wet nurse for her? The midwife tells me I will feel better after I have rested some." With emotion he had never know the King nodded as the queen smiled up at him one last time, then closed her eyes to sleep forever.

"Does she have a name?" Basil asked the head midwife.

"The queen gave her the name Snow White highness." She replied sadness in her voice.

"Snow White, it shall be then." he replied cooly looking down at the little child in his arms. "Princess Snow White." He mumbled as the child opened her eyes to reveal not the typical blue of a newborn, but a hauntingly beautiful golden color. What irony, thought the king, that a child born of demon magic should be so beautiful.


	3. The Child Grew

Just weeks after her birth, little Snow White developed colic. At first the crying was only a nusance to the babe's nurse, keeping her up till late at night, however it eventually began to drive the wetnurse insane. She began having terrible hallucinations of dark entities gathering around her as she nursed the babe. Fearing she would be taken for a witch if she reported her visions, the poor woman fled the castle one night after one of these dark shadows caught at the hem of her of the castle's inhabitants merely shook their heads at the screaming woman as she fled, assuming that she had been taken ill and had lost her mind. Only the king was made suspicious by the poor woman's ranting. For he knew that the child, being of demon magic, would naturally attract spirits. To keep his daughter under his control, and from surpassing him, Basil resolved not to let Snow White learn the dark arts until he was completly sure of her loyalty to him.

The child did indeed grow strong, per her father's dark agreement with the Demon Ghedes;  
>in more ways than gold eyes and unusual beauty enchanted all who saw her, visiting diplomats and nobles even often commented on her, and made proposals that she should marry their sons when she came of age. Snow White was well aware of her charms, and used them decieptfully as often as she saw fit. She delighted in coercing her maids into taking her down to her mother's garden, a place that had become off limits since the Queen's death. The garden, once vibrant and beautiful, now resembled a jungle with, flowers now growing rampant, and ivy seeming to choke the life from trees. The place unsettled any who walked along its path, and few even ventured past its gate. However Snow White could often be found playing in the garden, as she was now, dancing in and out of the patches of<br>sunlight. She had found that she could amuse herself with the plants in the overgrown garden. Just a touch, and she sucked the life out of them, their petals shriveling into blackened fingers of ash. She loved to touch the ivy, watching one vine among the dozens crawl up the trunk, blooming black as night in the weak sunlight. It alwasy delighted her to use what she considered a natural talent, to see the contrast between the living and the dead.

It was on the eve of her twelfth birthday, just as the sun was setting, that someone observed Snow White's  
>cadaverous dance, and saw the girl, with skin so pale, turn the world black around her.<p>

"It's just sublime, isn't it?" questioned a voice from the shadows.

Snow White whirled around surprised that anybody had followed her so deeply in the garden. Usually all the servants only stood near the entrance, so as not to be caught disobeying orders. However this man was not dressed like a servant, more like a noble, his eyes shown with a luminescence that echoed Snow White's own. "And just who are you?"Demanded the girl.  
>The stranger smiled and replied with a voice smooth as glass, "Oh,I knew your father before you were born, in fact I came to see you a few times when you were only a babe."The grin on the demon's face growing wider. " I suppose to you would call me your godfather, or you could just think of me as your dear Uncle."<p>

Young Snow White pondered this for a moment then stated quite defiantly, "You cannot be my Uncle, my father has no brothers, I think you must be a scoundrel trying to gain entry to the castle. Be gone now, before I have you thrown into the dungeons or better yet beheaded for my amusement."

"My, my, such a commanding presence you have my dear." replied the demon soothingly. " I only meant I would be your honarary uncle dear princess, but you are right to be suspicious of strange people. Perhaps I could show you something to replace your trust in me?" Ghedes asked bowing before the girl.

Curiosity got the better of Snow White, and she nodded to the man before her. Ghedes reached out and wrapped a hand around a sappling, letting it wither and turn to ash in his hand.

"You see my dear, I have the same secret to hide as you." Ghedes chucled, "I could no more harm you than I could my own child."

Snow White's eyes widened. "How can you do that? I can only kill the flowers and vines!"  
>Ghedes rose an eyebrow.<br>" I'm surprised. Your father should have taught you much more by now."  
>The little girl scoffed, " My father? He could not know of such things, his heart is too weak to kill on a whim."<br>All the while, she danced along the garden path, the grasses shriveling beneath her slippers.  
>" Oh, no? Then I suppose there must be another reason he has yet to succumb to your charms."<br>He glanced in her direction, and saw the look on her face. She believed him now. Excellent.  
>" Indeed he is very powerful, " He mused as he strolled down the path next to her, " He even has the power to bend the<br>very forces of the netherworld."

Obviously angered by this news Snow White began to tramp off in the direction of the castle. " I will make him teach me all he knows! I want the power to control the netherworld too!" Declaired the girl, with a bit of childish whine in her voice.

"Wait little princess, I do not think that would be wise." Ghedes called out. The girl stopped and looked back over her shoulder, "Why not, sir, do you not think me worthy of such gifts?!" she replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh no my princess, it is not that, only I wonder, perhaps your father already knows of your power and fears you." mused Ghedes as he reached out and put a tender hand on the child's head. "If this is so, demands would mean nothing. If I were in your shoes highness, I would gain the King's trust, so that he will hold nothing back from you."

Snow White pondered this a moment and smiled, " You know, I can see why my father calls you friend. You have a very good talent for manipulation of others." she giggled.

Ghedes smiled down at the girl, with a bit of pride in his eyes, yes this girl was indeed special. "Then you will take my advice young one?" he questioned

"Yes I belive I will." Replied Snow White. "Now if you will excuse me sir, I must go choose my gown for tomorrow's festivities."Festivities?" asked Ghedes. Snow White smiled proudly, "Yes, it is my birthday tomorrow, I will be twelve years old!"

"Twelve eh? HA that is a very good age, you shall be right at the cusp of womanhood." Ghedes looked thoughtfully at the girl and strode over to her. " Let me give her highness an early birthday gift then." he said as he bent and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. Snow White immediatly felt a change in herself, almost as if a door that had unlocked. "Now then," said the demon coaxing her toward another sapling," why don't you try my trick this time." Snow White reached out and grasped the trunk of the young tree and was able to pull it up from the ground before it began to wither. A joyful gleam came into her eyes as she watched the entire thing turn to dust in her hand. She turned to thank the strange man for his gift but he was gone, the only thing in the garden with her now was a crow sitting high in the branches of one of the old oaks.

"Higness!" called a voice, Snow White turned to see one of her maids venturing very timmedly into the garden. "Higness, Your father wishes to speak with you before you." the young woman called. Smiling Snow White began making her way back toward the castle, determined to win her father's trust and heart.


End file.
